Sonic For Hire
'''Sonic for Hire '''is a flash-animated chronological-episoded series created by Mike Parker (who also created "Cartoon Fails" and "Kung Fu Karl") and Michael William at LowBrow Studios, Inc. The series is dirstributed by Machinima.com (on its Happy Hour block). Synopsis Season 1: Sonic is decipted in the series as a man out of a job and has a lack-of-income. So, Tails decides that he should earn money by working for third-party video games. ''Season 2: ''Sonic works for a mob boss (Mario) for some money. Tails, Earthworm Jim, Kirby & Eggman are now Sonic's sidekicks. ''Season 3: ''Sonic is the new mob boss and he and his sidekicks go on a quest for some cash. ''Season 4: ''Sonic & Kirby decide to make a blockbuster movie, while Tails is extremely wealthy and has his own iOS game named "Cash Explosion". Sonic plans to get revenge on Tails for blowing up his cash back in the Season 3 finale. Season 5: '''Sonic & Tails get blasted into space and are taken up by the Great Fox. A spaceship that belonged to their leader Fox Mccloud, but later he left. Now the team needs a new leader and Sonic is perfect for the role (or so they think). ''Season 6: '''Sonic decides he will travel back to the past in order to alter his future and prevent his fall from success. Will he succeed or will it be a failure. Characters 'Sonic the Hedgehog: 'Sonic is the main protagonist of the series, who lacks some income (thanks to Tails) and is on a frantic quest for some cash. 'Tails: 'Tails is Sonic's sidekick. He serves as the primary antagonist for a portion of the series, since he was responsible for Sonic's debt and banktuptcy. He blows up all of Sonic's cash and breaks up the mob in the end of Season 3, as he is sick and tired of being kicked around by Sonic, which in turn prompts Sonic himself to declare an assisination plot on Tails. 'Earthworm "Jimbo" Jim: 'Earthworm Jim is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually hanging out with Dr. Eggman& Gilius Thunderhead. He first started hanging out with Eggman since Sonic stole his suit and used it as a diaper for Sinequa. 'Kirby: 'Kirby is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is also a pyschopath and later in the series, he becomes a hollywood producer and turns into the shape of an erect penis. 'Dr. Eggman: 'Dr. Eggman is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He used to be the main antagonist but he turns over a new leaf, since that he realized if Sonic ever died, his life would be meaningless. He seems to be in his undies all the time. 'Gilius Thunderhead: 'Gilius is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually around with Jim & Eggman. 'Sinequa: '''Sinequa is the daughter of Mother Brain and Sonic. She is a hybrid creature (half-brain and half-hedgehog) who is usually around with Mother Brain and Sonic (her parents). She saves Sonic's life from various other people trying to kill him. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6